


Hey Katie

by SquashLeonhart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashLeonhart/pseuds/SquashLeonhart
Summary: Janeway does not like nicknames.





	Hey Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Really stupid idea that came to me and I couldn't stop laughing so I had to write it out

Tom was walking down the hall on his way to the mess hall for some breakfast when he saw the Captain coming down the hall. He decided he was going to be funny with her.

“Hey Katie!” he said cheerily.

Without hesitation, Janeway pulls her arm back and sucker punches Tom right on his nose. Tom falls to the floor shocked and starting to bleed.

“Good morning, Ensign Paris.” Janeway states while shaking her hand. “You appear to have a nosebleed; you better get that checked out at Sick Bay. Once you’re done, feel free to come join me and Chakotay for some coffee.”

Tom sits there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Oh, and if it wasn’t clear, drop the nicknames or I’ll drop you again.” Janeway says as she walks away.


End file.
